


Room For Two

by MoJoLiberosis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Background France (Hetalia)/Spain (Hetalia), Background Relationships, Blowjobs, Developing France/South Italy if you squint, Dirty Talk, Heart-to-Heart, Hierarchal polyamory I think, Lovino Vargas/Antonio Carriedo - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, My First Smut, Open Relationship, Polyamory Negotiations, Sleepovers, Video Game, no infedelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJoLiberosis/pseuds/MoJoLiberosis
Summary: Lovino's been in love with his best friend for years now. His best friend who's had a boyfriend since the eleventh grade, that is. Lovino doesn't want to be a homewrecker, but he can't keep these feelings bottled up forever. Does Antonio have room for two in his heart?...I've been reading too much Egobang lately...





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This is the first time I've ever written smut, so keep that in mind before you comment on it.

He had to stop doing this.

Lovino sat on the loveseat next to his best friend Antonio while the latter played Nintendo 64. He'd let his eyes wander for the third time that night over the Spaniard, admiring taut skin as his muscles tensed while trying to veer, in-game, from a Bob-omb. He was over at Antonio's for a sleepover- Well, being adults, it was more like hanging out overnight with a couple of alcoholic drinks and cracking dumb jokes.

"Damn."

"Toad's a dick in these old games," Lovino remarked, folding his legs over each other.

"You can tell that just by looking at him," Antonio quipped. Lovino laughed, attention returning to the screen.

They met in college, sharing the same chemistry class; Toni wanted to be a nurse and Lovino worked towards a career in nutrition. They were there for each other when academics got too overwhelming, and Lovino had supported his foreign friend when he had a crisis midway through sophomore year and wanted to change his major. That was the first time Lovino said, "I love you," hand on the taller man's back comfortingly as they sat together on Antonio's dorm's floor. The first time Lovino meant it was after he learned about Francis.

_"I hope this doesn't make things weird," Antonio mumbled._

_Lovino beamed at the timidness in his voice and eyes; the fact that he cared so much about what the younger man thought and that he even_ trusted _Lovino enough to tell him about his sexuality, made his heart swell._

_Blood travelled to his cheeks as he said, "Of course not, Toni. I love you."_

The grin that appeared on the other's face is one Lovino has never been able to forget.

He couldn't help the way he felt for his friend, try as he had to berate himself mentally for crushing on a man who'd had a boyfriend since eleventh grade. He couldn't bring himself to hate Francis either. As much as his personality clashed with the flamboyant man's, Lovino had to admit to appreciating the blond's general attentiveness. When you love someone you hope for their happiness and, hell, if that man didn't make Antonio happy... Even so, attentive nature and all, Francis was good at keeping to himself when Lovino came over, using nights like these to work in his studio, undistractedly designing outfits or jewelry. In fact, Lovino had only seen the man once when he first arrived to say hello; a second time at around 8:00 when he offered snacks; and one last time when he came into the basement lounge to say goodnight.

_Lovino had been trying so hard to distract himself from the couple as they made-out (well, it was just a drawn out smooch, but it didn't feel as trivial to Lovino) that he squeaked in surprise at the feel of a chaste kiss atop his head._

_"Night, Lovino," Francis smiled sweetly before going back upstairs._

_Lovino experimentally replaced Francis with Antonio in his imagination and found himself immediately shaking the image away as excitement tingled in his stomach._

_Shit, he had it bad._

"By the way," Antonio perked up, breaking the younger one out of his reverie, "How did that speed-dating thing go a couple days ago?"

"Actually not as bad as I thought it'd go. When you have such a limited amount of time and the pressure's on it's really ideal conditions for getting a read on people and what they want out of a relationship."

"And to end up saying stupid shit, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lovino strongly agreed.

"That's cool. Was there anyone you liked?"

"I mean... there were a few who seemed really cool and I exchanged numbers with, but they haven't texted or anything."

Antonio turned his torso to make eye-contact. "Why haven't _you_?"

Lovino felt his face heat and abruptly turned away with an awkward chuckle. "I don't think it's for me. Shit, I'm not good at being comfortable with people in situations where I'm being judged for who I am based on how I eat or how much I curse or what color I decide to wear..." He managed to stop himself on the verge of rambling; even a bastard as oblivious as Antonio knew that was one of his tells for when he was hiding something. Not that what he said had been a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Is that all?"

"Y- yeah," he lied. "I'd just rather start with someone I'm already cool with."

The green-eyed man nodded in understanding. Lovino, being so fixated on the emeralds didn't notice the mischievous smirk that formed threatening to burst into a grin. "Too bad all your friends are straight," he teased.

Lovino's blood ran cold. "Psh, whaaat? Toni I like chicks, _idiota_!" Again not telling the whole truth.

"I'm sorry," Antonio looked at him with concern, putting a hand on his leg. "There's no need to get so defensive though, Lovi."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Besides, _you're_ not straight," Lovino said poking the Spaniard in the center of his chest for emphasis.

"So we _are_ friends~"

"Duh, _bastardo_ , why else would I hang out with you so often?"

"I'm only teasing," he pouted, giving a reassuring squeeze to the leg Lovino forgot he was resting on. "But Idunno... _¿Por qué podrías pasar tu tiempo conmigo?_ The words tumbled off his tongue, r being rolled lazily as the wine from earlier seemed to have caught up with him, eating at whatever audits his thoughts before they become words.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but had to squeeze his nails into his palm to keep cool. "Maybe I am just like the other gay men who only hang out with you 'cuz you're pretty."

Antonio's eyes widened, mirth seeping into his features before he doubled over laughing. "'Like the other gay men,' huh, Lovino? I got you to finally admit it," he winked.

Lovino's face was red up to his ears. Antonio's raucous laughter indicated that there was still a chance to play it off as a joke, but is that what he really wanted? For years Lovino's loved this man and the longer it's been the more he's gravitated towards him, Lovino's thoughts his feelings all orbiting Antonio. Maybe it was time to stop dropping the subtle hints only to have Antonio step on each one with a laugh and that damn, glowing smile of his. It was time to just face rejection, to get his wandering imagination and clingy heart put in their place.

After several seconds of the younger one hanging his head low in his hands, hair draped around his face to conceal his embarrassment, Antonio sensed the change in mood and muted the TV.

"...Lovino," he tensed up as his friend's tan hand pressed against his back, "are you serious?"

Lovino shrugged.

"You could have told me."

Lovino shook his head and grunted something like "no." His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears.

"You're gay," Antonio muttered in astonishment as he rubbed circles into the amber-eyed man's back.

"Bi, specifically, but that doesn't really matter..."

"Of course it does, Lovino. It's a big part of you- _you_ matter," he stated using his free hand to brush a lock of auburn hair behind his ear.

"That's not what I meant. It doesn't matter if I like women too cuz I'm-" his stomach lurched, but pressed on, "I'm stuck on you!"

Antonio stilled his motions on the younger man's back, moving around Lovino so he was knelt before him, still keeping a supportive arm wrapped around him. From behind his fingers Lovino looked at him; somehow Antonio didn't appear appalled. Lovino always knew Antonio would never blast him for being a potential homewrecker, that he'd let him down gently, but he felt like he had to continue:

"And I know it's wrong. I don't want to break you up with Francis-I know how happy he makes you and that makes me happy too. But I just can't get over how nicely you treat me or that sparkle in your dumb eyes and, Toni, if you ever needed, it I'd drop everything to get to you..."

"Lovino."

Suddenly he could feel the brunette's breath against his forehead and, in spite of the way it made his stomach twist, Lovino raised his head from his hands to meet the gaze of the other man. Antonio was staring at him intently, the shadow of a half-smirk on his lips. The younger man squeezed his thighs together, crossing one leg over the other and bit his lip, the sting giving Lovino something to focus on as he fought to dismiss the Spainard's gesture as any sort affirmation.

"Y- you're a little close, 'Tonio."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face. "You sure? Because it seems like I'm not close enough," he said in a lowered voice, hand resting high on Lovino's thigh.

Heat rushed to Lovino's face (and to the growing problem in his lower regions) and he could feel his mouth becoming dry. _Can this really be happening?_ he wondered, before an even louder thought forced his hands against Antonio's chest, keeping the older man at bay.

"Francis..."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?!" Asked the other, surprised. At the look of confusion on Lovino's face, he continued: "Francis and I have been trying an open relationship. Mostly him, but I'm okay with it."

Lovino looked even more baffled.

He took Lovino's paler, smaller hand in his own, giving the man a little smile. "I've liked you for a long time, Lovi. I've been ignoring it because I thought it could never happen, but I still think of you sometimes," he squeezed Lovino's hand tightly, inching closer as a sultry look engulfed his features, "...especially on nights when Francis is out." Antonio was looking forward to watching the younger squirm a little at this.

"W- well," he stuttered, licking his lips nervously, "I've _loved_ you, Antonio... So if that's not something you can return then I think I should just go to the bathroom and fix my 'problem.'"

He would not have to because at that moment Antonio pushed a standing up Lovino back onto the couch and pressed his lips to his.

It was just a kiss; there were no opening of mouths or biting lips, just Antonio, tilting his head as he leaned in further, and Lovino who didn't back away, feeling the emotion behind it. It was drawn out yet chaste like the one the Spaniard and his boyfriend had shared before saying goodnight. Only when Antonio had finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily, mouth slightly parted just an inch away from Lovino's.

Amber and emerald orbs frantically scanned each other until Antonio asked, "Is this okay?"

Lovino nodded and let himself be overtaken by older, long fingers treading through chocolatey locks, grasping them tightly like reigns when he felt teeth graze his lower lip. He emitted and embarrassing, "Ah," before pulling Antonio back in. They kissed a few more times then Antonio tested the waters again, nipping Lovino's lower lip. He received a needy whimper that made him more aware of his tightening boxers. While the auburn-haired's mouth was open for that second, Antonio slid his tongue between the other's lips and explored as much as he could of Lovino's own. Antonio quickly dominated, enjoying the response from the less-experienced man as he licked the surface of Lovino's tongue like an ice cream cone, their faces so close to each other that he could feel the warm air from Lovi's nostrils.

When the feeling became old, they parted. A string of saliva connected their lips which Lovino abruptly wiped off and needlessly apologized for. Antonio giggled at the cute action.

"Hey," Lovino said "This isn't some sort of 'you date one you date the other' deal, right? As much as I respect Frantonio, I don't wanna fuck your boyfriend."

"Aw, but don't you think he's pretty?"

"He's _pampered_ and as sweet as my brother when he was five and played cards with old people. Not my type."

Antonio laughed at that, but then a dark look crossed his features as he shamelessly scanned Lovino's body. Making the other openly squirm in discomfort was no easy task yet one he enjoyed, especially in this context. He got up then sat again next to Lovino.

"So you like someone who's more mature... Someone who's _rougher_?" Antonio said pushing Lovino on his back then biting his neck as his fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"A- Antonio!"

Suddenly Antonio felt something hard press against his thigh which made him realize he was completely straddling the younger man. He ignored it for the time being and made a trail of kisses up Lovino's neck then jawline.

"Naughty, Lovi," he breathed near his ear enjoying how Lovino desperately gripped the back of his shirt. " _He observado que te ruborizas cada vez que hablo español_."

Lovino's mind was so foggy he couldn't make sense of all Antonio said, but he picked up key words and phrases: 'Noticed,' 'you blush every time,' and 'Spanish.'

" _He pensado que lo era mi imaginación, pero me alegra de que realmente lo no es_."

Lovino had just picked up 'I thought it was my imagination' when he felt Antonio nip his earlobe, pulling on it teasingly.

" _Quiero conquistar tu cuerpo_ ," he growled huskily sparking a flame in Lovino's chest.

Suddenly, Lovino was on top of the man, legs on either side of his body and hands pinning Antonio's wrists down into the cushion. His rainforest green eyes sparkled in awe at the sight of the man above him. Lovino's hair curtained his face casting a dark shadow, chest heaving as he panted, honey eyes hungrily looking him over... Yet Lovino took his time placing teasingly gentle kisses along Antonio's jaw while he unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel. Once there, Lovino pulled back and gazed deeply into Antonio's eyes, the latter who didn't miss the way Lovino licked his lips, before practically attacking his neck with wet, sloppy kisses. Antonio shivered at the contrast of cool saliva against the heated skin of his erogenous zone.

"Lovino," he moaned unable to keep himself from attempting to grind his hips against the man's above him.

Suddenly Lovino pulled skin between his teeth and sucked Antonio's neck for a few seconds before releasing it to look the other in the face and ask, "Can I mark you, Toni?" He absentmindedly traced the crevices of Antonio's defined pecs and abs as he awaited a response. A daydream played through Antonio's mind of Francis coming down at that moment and seeing them like this- _watching_ them-and it honestly turned him on.

Antonio nodded fervently and saw Lovino sink from his line of sight. He felt Lovino's warm breath against the nape of his neck for a moment, before sinking his front few teeth into a small area of skin, sucking against it like one would a losange. Antonio made little noises, loving the dull sting brought by the strange sensation of the other man sucking his skin. Most of all, though, he loved that it was Lovino doing this to him. It added to the thrill of the situation, doing something new and sexual with a new man...

Just as he was going to mention the decrease in pleasure after half a minute of the process, a wave of ecstasy moved through him as Lovino palmed his erection through his pajama pants. Antonio twisted auburn hair around his fingers and tugged as he lifted his hips involuntarily. Lovino finished and had a moment to pull back and admire the red-turning-brown mark he left on Antonio's neck before he lost his cool, releasing a groan as Antonio raised his knee to tease Lovino's erection.

_'Bastard.'_

He rubbed himself unabashedly against Antonio's leg, staring down at him, heatedly, while he grazed his long fingers up Antonio's torso then down his side to his hip. He pulled Antonio's pants line, sliding his fingers across his skin there.

"Lovino," he sighed, running his fingers through his touseled hair.

"Antonio," Lovino moaned, stopping his hands and body. "I want you."

" _Yo sé_ ," he responded, glancing down at the bulge in Lovino's jeans. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Lovino shrugged. "Whatever feels good." He looked off sheepishly, "I guess, jerk you off since that's all I've ever done to myself."

Antonio sat up to kiss him deeply then covered Lovino's neck with long, wet kisses, a hand slipping under his shirt. Lovino's skin was smooth, his belly a little on the pudgy side, he observed as he snaked his arm up Lovino's torso to tease one of his nipples, rubbing it between his fingers. This earned Antonio a surprised yelp from the younger man that dissolved into desperate whimpers.

"I can show you something new."

Lovino nodded.

Antonio leaned back and began unbuttoning the other's pants then pulled down the zipper. Lovino felt panic drop into his chest like an ice cube, but made himself help Antonio pull his pants and boxers down his legs. Lovino couldn't take it, however, when Antonio's gaze traveled from his eyes to the rest of his body, making his stomach twist.

"Do you have to look?" He whined, fighting the urge to cover himself.

"I thought you've had sex before," Antonio laughed.

"I have! I just didn't care then..."

Antonio kissed his cheek comfortingly then responded, "I guess I don't have to look, but I _want_ to."

Lovino sighed, relaxing himself again but unable to watch Antonio as he lowered his head to plant kisses down the younger man's belly. Lovino had to grip the cushion he laid back on and bite his knuckle to keep from moaning like a porn star when he felt Antonio slowly lick up his shaft. His tongue was deliberately slick enough so he practically drooled all over the head of Lovino's cock (when he finally got to it, the teasing bastard). The cool saliva that crawled down his length made him shiver, taking all his concentration to keep from climaxing right then.

Antonio pinched his inner thigh, sending another jolt up his spine and causing him to emit a loud squeak. "Don't hide your noises from me, Lovino."

Suddenly his dick became enveloped in heat and Antonio's lips clasped around him, the younger man letting out a long, lascivious moan as Antonio started bobbing his head up and down. Lovino felt the familiar burning sensation beginning to swell in his core and he gripped a handful of curly, brunette locks. No girl had ever done this to him before and he'd never asked, considering they wouldn't be into it since they'd receive no pleasure. But the way Antonio moaned against him made him think twice about that. Lovino took a glance at Antonio just to see if he was faking or not and his heart nearly beat out of his chest when he met the other's eyes which were hazy with lust. Until they weren't.

The man's emerald eyes sparkled impishly before he popped off of Lovino's cock, smiling in a similar manner. Lovino found himself transfixed by Antonio's tongue which circled around his head and the slutty look on the older's face as he licked precum from Lovino's tip.

"To- 'Tonio," Lovino begged weakly before his thoughts cut off as a finger pushed against his perineum, giving him a sensation he'd never felt before. Antonio then released pressure and watched Lovino writhe.

Antonio chuckled lowly and crawled over the shorter man. Thinking that he would be the first one to ever touch Lovino like this made his own dick even harder. He continued prodding the sensitive skin watching as precum appeared at the tip of Lovino's shaft and listening to his adorable "Ah"s until the auburn-haired man began lifting his hips. He bent down.

"Do like that, Lovi?" He teased getting a nod in response. "I can make it feel even better you know..."  
Antonio's finger travelled down, circling his entrance and, unexpectedly, Lovino took the hand and brought it to his chest.

Antonio looked over him with concern. Lovino's lip parted as if he were going to say something, but instead he pushed his fingers into his mouth. The older man mewled as Lovino licked and sucked on the two digits, coating them in saliva. The thought of Lovino taking his erection instead made Antonio's dick twitch with excitement. The younger finally released him, eyes fluttering open.

"I want you inside me, Antonio. Please."

Antonio couldn't keep himself from kissing him passionately. As he did, he dug his hand between the couch cushions for a little container of lube he and Francis kept. As hot as it sounded to fuck Lovino's ass with fingers covered in his own spit, it wouldn't feel that way especially for his first time. Antonio parted from Lovino's lips and gave him one last look silently asking, "Are you sure?" Lovino gave him a sure smile in response.

Antonio slid his fingers along Lovino's taint to his entrance, teasing the rim of his ass before sliding his middle digit into him. Lovino grunted in discomfort, but relaxed again as the Spaniard kissed his neck. He moved his finger around, nudging against the walls of his asshole until Lovino jolted and let out a noise.

"There, there..."

It took Antonio a few more tries to actually feel his prostate, but once he did he pulled out of Lovino partially, curling his finger against his sweet spot and he watched the younger man writhe. Lovino gripped Antonio's shoulders as the older pumped his finger in and out, a desperate fire ignititing in Lovino's core and spreading to his groin, growing hotter at every moment of friction between his prostate and Antonio's slicked finger.

"More, please, Antonio," he breathed out.

"You're so naughty, Lovi," he growled.

Lovino whined, becoming incredibly aroused by the Spaniard's dirty talk.

"You want me to fill your tight ass up, yeah?" Antonio stopped his finger, pushing the second lubricated digit against Lovino's hole. "You don't know how many times I've thought of fucking your gorgeous face into the mattress of my bed... being inside you," he remarked darkly, distracting Lovino enough to fit the second digit into him.

The younger had no idea if Antonio _actually_ fucking him was even possible, two fingers already feeling like maximum capacity, but the image it conjured made him release a long moan.

Lovino rocked his hips with Antonio's fingering and focused on the rhythm of each scorching throb of pleasure spreading through him. He was getting so close that his stiff cock might explode.

"Toni... Toni..." he mumbled, digging his nails into the man's back as a wave of heat surged forward, enhancing the pleasure of each touch. Lovino released his grip on one shoulder, unable to resist releasing himself, but a tan hand beat him to it, wrapping itself around Lovino's shaft and pumping his dick fervently as he got fingered in the ass.

"Fuck! Oh, Antonio, _Antonio_!" He cried out in ecstasy, curling his toes as he came.  
Antonio let go of him and continued fucking Lovino's prostate till the last of his seed was released, semen pooling on his lower stomach and staining the couch.

Lovino had only a few moments to catch his breath before Antonio suddenly bit his neck, sucking the skin there a little, then planting softer kisses all over his neck. He was vaguely aware of Antonio beginning to jerk himself off, mind still hazy after calming down from such an intense orgasm.

"Hey," Lovino said, pushing Antonio away a bit. He traced his fingers along Antonio's jawline, to the hickey he'd made earlier and down the older's working arm. "Let me."

Antonio smiled and helped Lovino take off his sweat pants, then laid back, knees bent, for Lovino to do as he pleased. Lovino made sure to show how much he appreciated the other's body by trailing his fingers over nearly every expanse of bare skin he could see. Antonio shivered as the young man pressed his thumbs into his inner thigh and massaged in circles, watching as his face hesitantly neared Antonio's throbbing dick.

Lovino barely licked it, but that was enough to make Antonio's toes curl as a moan escaped his parted lips; Lovino took that as permission to continue. The adorably shy expression on his red face made it hard for Antonio's dominant side to not grip his hair and make Lovino take his whole cock in his mouth. Lovino was being such a tease, nervously licking one side of his shaft then pressing his whole tongue against the other, and he probably didn't even realize it. When Lovino finally took Antonio's erection in his mouth it didn't take long for the older to orgasm, still having fresh images of a horny, pleading Lovi from earlier to replay in his mind.

When Antonio stood up from the couch to get a few wipes, Lovino tugged on his shirt.

"Don't go! Was it bad or something?"

Antonio chuckled and placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm not leaving," he promised.

Once in the bathroom, the brunette took a long look at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy hair. Explaining this to Francis was going to be interesting. Not _hard,_ at least, but... he knew his boyfriend would be jealous, initially; it went without saying that Francis had never expected Antonio to actually make a move because Lovino was straight before! Francis didn't even expect him to have just a fuck-buddy, knowing that sex, to Antonio, wasn't something you did with just anybody agreeing and attractive... 

He tore himself out of his thoughts, grabbing the whole container of wipes from the counter to take into the lounge. Whatever happened, he and Francis had been together for nine years and would have surely gone through worse shit than this. They'd get through it.

That night, once the two were clean and Antonio reviewed with Lovino how to and not to act in the morning, they settled beside each other on the sofa-bed against the other wall of the room. Lovino swallowed back his anxiety and placed a kiss on the older man's forehead.

"I love you. Like, really love you..."

"I love you too."

Antonio urged Lovino to roll onto his other side and, entwining his legs with the younger man's, spooned him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Lovino woke up at around 5:30a.m. (as shown on the clock that glowed in neon numbers above the TV) and though, for once, he felt like he could fall back asleep, he didn't. Slowly, he rose from the bed, after pushing Antonio's arm off himself, and his feet touched the floor without making the mattress creak too loudly. Lovino padded across the carpeted floor, past the bar, and into the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

When that was done he used the comb near the sink counter to untangle the biggest knots in his hair, one side looking more voluminous than the other due to the way he slept. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time and felt satisfied with his appearance, except for the unruly cowlick that insisted on sticking out from his head.

' _Whatever_ ,' he thought, ' _it adds character_.'

Initially, Lovino wanted to head to the kitchen because he was feeling peckish and wanted to make a bowl of cereal, but as he climbed the stairs he felt something deeper than that tugging him forward. When he made it down the hall, somehow Lovino knew that when he looked into the kitchen Francis would be there, sipping coffee and stroking their-Francis' and Antonio's-cat as the tabby walked between the legs of his chair. He wondered if Francis had somehow known _he'd_ be there, or perhaps the blond had gone downstairs at this ungodly hour and saw Antonio asleep and Lovino missing from the lounge. Whatever the case, there was an unreadable aura about him, something strong yet inviting.

Lovino finally stopped staring, going in, and pulled out the chair across from Francis then sat in it.

Francis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and made eye contact. "Hi, Lovi."

 _'Remember you didn't do anything wrong so don't act like it,'_ said Antonio's voice from last night. "Hey," he responded.

Francis smiled gently. Lovino could feel his blue eyes, though still and focused on his own, thoroughly reading him and his body language from his peripherals. Lovino could have never imagined someone with such pretty, doll-like eyes could make him feel intimidated...

"Would you like some coffee," he perked up, blinking.

"Uh, please."

Once Francis was somewhere behind him, Lovino felt safe enough to resume tapping the table as he pondered different ways to say 'I fucked your boyfriend last night and also I'm in love with him,' but the way Francis had been interacting with him this whole time made it seem that he already knew. What Lovino needed to know, he decided, is where he stood with the blond. When the man returned to his seat, Lovino bit his tongue, Francis' waterline appearing especially moist all of a sudden.

"Here you go," he pushed Lovino's mug to him with a smile.

The amber-eyed man took an obligatory sip.

"...Francis. Are you okay with me?"

"Yes, of course. I've known for awhile how Antonio felt about you..."

Lovino scowled. There was something else going through the other's mind. "Look, I don't want to be a homewrecker and if you aren't comfortable with me then things can just go back to the way they were before."

Francis sighed propping his head on his hand. "Well, I... He told you about us before you did... anything, right?"

"Yeah! I'd never do anything unless I knew-"

"I'm more afraid that _he_ would."

There was an awkward silence.

"Did something happen between you two?" Lovino dared to ask.

Francis drummed his fingers against his mug, looking off into space.

"He really loves you, Lovino. You bring out a completely different side of him, a side I only saw when we were young. And then," he fixed his attention to the floor, eyes dull, "I went to Paris and he took a gap year; we changed-we grew up."

"But you never stopped _loving_ each other," Lovino added, put-off by the other's uncharacteristic sadness.

Francis looked at him, wide-eyed and shook his head. "No, of course not! But I don't think either of us can deny that, after nine years of being together, our love has become more passive. Does that make sense?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah. There's only so many ways to love and show you love someone..."

Francis hummed in agreement. "And that's why we've agreed to start seeing other people."

They sat in content silence until both of them finished their coffee. Lovino was in the middle of scratching Soleil's furry neck when Francis spoke up again:

"I know it's hypocritical, but I just get scared that he'll stop loving me."

Lovino reached across the table and held his hand. "He won't stop loving you. We love you, Francis. ...W- well," the younger man stuttered as the implications of his words and gesture caught up with him, "not like _that_ , on my part anyways."

Lovino started letting go of his hand, but Francis held on. He seemed like he was going to say something when suddenly the step of bare feet against hardwood floor could be heard down the hall, before a sleepy Antonio peeked his head into the entryway.

"Ah, there's our man!" Francis announced, turning himself in his chair while Lovino stayed frozen. ' _Our man._ ' His heart lit up at that and he sat there with a goofy smile on his face until he was called.

"Lovino," Antonio said, "do eggs sound good for breakfast?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Once Antonio went to work, Francis got up and walked into the living room, beckoning Lovino. The latter, though visibly anxious about what the blond had to say, followed him out. When they could no longer see Antonio, the taller man spun around and pulled Lovino into a hug.

"We love you too, Lovino."

Lovino hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets enough support and people begging, I might add another chapter (my gf already wants me to, haha). Oh, and let me know, if you want another chapter, if you want there to be more-than-subtle Framano because I'm thinking about deepening their relationship too... Shoutout to everyone who writes Game Grumps fanfiction because that's where this idea of a open/semi-polyamory relationship dynamic came from. "Hierarchal polyamory" came closest to describing what I'm going for...  
> I hope I did a good job of characterizing everyone without being too cliché and maybe got some people interested in reading or writing more fanfiction with this type of dynamic. Thanks for reading.  
> ~MoJo


End file.
